tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Donald's Duck (song)
Donald's Duck is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Donald and Dilly. It uses some elements of Donald and Douglas' theme. Lyrics :I found a quacker in my tender. :She was very, very tame, :But she quacked all night and through the day. :She was driving me insane. :My driver and my fireman :tried everything they know :To shoo the quacker away from me, :But she did not want to go. :The quacker clearly loves me :Was impossible to nab. :So now we have befriended her. :She rides inside my cab. :She quacks in stations big and small. :She quacks at people too. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck," :But I call her my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck," :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :Now everybody loves her :They love to hear her quack :But when we have to say goodbye :they ask when she'll be back :She's captured everybody's heart :She knows just what to do. :Now everyone calls her Donald's Duck :But she's my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck," :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Tom Tipper Episodes * Donald's Duck * Rusty to the Rescue * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * Bye George! * Haunted Henry * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Busy Going Backwards Deleted and Extended Scenes * Donald's Duck: ** A deleted scene of Donald passing Edward at the beach. ** A deleted scene of Donald on the bridge to Anopha Quarry. ** A deleted scene of Dilly in Donald's tender at night. ** A deleted scene of Donald's driver and fireman looking in Donald's tender at Anopha Quarry. * Specially shot footage: ** A scene of Dilly standing in a puppet show stand at the Fishing Village. ** A scene of Dilly with the signalman from Bye George! ** A scene of Dilly on Sir Topham Hatt's Car from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. ** A scene of Dilly at Hawin Lake Station. ** Scenes of Dilly on Thomas from Something in the Air, Henry from Haunted Henry and Oliver from Oliver's Find. ** A scene of Dilly on The Sodor Maid from Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday. ** A scene of Dilly with Sir Topham Hatt in the muddy pool from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. ** A scene of Dilly in the stationmaster's office from Busy Going Backwards. ** A scene of Dilly on a branch in front of Harold from Oliver's Find. ** A scene of Dilly waddling around in front of a crowd of people. ** Several scenes of Dilly riding with Donald on the branch line. Trivia * The font of the lyrics is different on Thomas' Trackside Tunes. * The song was based on an original lyric idea by David Mitton. * Dilly's quacking sound is different in the Japanese version. * A version without lyrics can be seen on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel which was uploaded on April 2nd, 2015. Goofs * Mike O'Donnell's last name is misspelled "O'Donnel" on the UK title card. * During the head-on shots on Donald with Dilly, the background and the flatbed in front of Donald keep moving due to the stop motion. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Gallery File:Donald'sDuck(song)titlecard.png|Title card File:Donald'sDuck(song)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Donald'sDuck35.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)17.png File:Donald'sDuck54.PNG File:Donald'sDuck40.png File:Donald'sDuck41.png File:Donald'sDuck3.jpg File:Donald'sDuck25.png File:Donald'sDuck52.png File:Donald'sDuck4.jpg File:Donald'sDuck7.jpg File:Donald'sDuck61.png File:Donald'sDuck45.png File:Donald'sDuck(song).png File:Donald'sDuck(song)2.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)18.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)19.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)20.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)21.png File:Donald'sDuck44.png File:Donald'sDuck72.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)3.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)15.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)16.png File:Donald'sDuck42.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)14.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)22.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)23.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)24.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)7.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(song)8.jpg File:Donald'sDuck60.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)9.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(song)4.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)1.png File:RustytotheRescue11.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)13.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(song)5.png File:Donald'sDuck46.png File:Donald'sDuck47.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)25.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)6.png File:Donald'sDuck58.png File:Donald'sDuck59.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)10.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(song)11.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(song)12.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(song)26.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)27.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)28.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)29.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)30.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)31.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)32.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)33.png Song File:Donald's Duck - Music Video|Music Video Category:Songs